


Mom Puffy

by Wings_Clipped



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: i dont want to tag rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_Clipped/pseuds/Wings_Clipped
Relationships: Captain Puffy & Dream | Clay, Georgenotfound & Captain Puffy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Mom Puffy

“Puffy?”

“Huh? Oh hello, George. What's wrong?” Puffy turned to him with her hair for a moment covering her face. 

“We all were wondering why you are defending Dream, Techno, and Punz despite them hurting people?”

“Techno doesn't mean it. Neither does Punz. Chaos is very entertaining to them, doesn't mean they don't care. As for my little duckling, he is really broken. I know he's there.

He was left almost completely alone with too much power. And not much support. Not like you would understand now would you?”

She turned to him saying with some venom “You just care about yourself and your power. Sleep through everything without care. Nor do your friends truly care until it turns on you huh? Now isn't that just sad?” 

“What? I love-”

“George, if you really loved him. You would have noticed. Yet, you didn't? No one noticed. Before you try to protest with me, I was in jail. It was either I fucking die and never see them or I surrender and I will be able to see them. 

I wanted to see my kid. That's all your fault he turned out this way. Never try to tell me what I don't know about my kid.”

George fell silent when Puffy added “One thing is Techno and Punz at least admit they knew they played a role in it. No one wants to admit you helped create Dream to become this way.”

She walked away leaving him alone.


End file.
